


Rescue

by Redzik



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, JayDick Summer Exchange, Jaydick Summer Exchange 2018, Magic, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15353223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redzik/pseuds/Redzik
Summary: Jason just wanted some help with getting Dick back. He should know better.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [join_the_conga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/join_the_conga/gifts).



> Fic written for join_the_conga in the JayDick Summer Exchange 2018. You gave the prompts I didn't know what to do with at first. But then, suddenly, it all lined up perfectly :) I hope you'll enjoy what I created.
> 
> This fic was beta-read by lovely Abbyromana. It was a pleasure working with you. And thank you.
> 
> Any remained mistakes, missed details, inconsistencies and confusing parts are mine.
> 
> **Disclaimer:I don't own the characters. If I did, JayDick would be canon.**

The House of Mysteries’ hum of delight was John’s only warning before the front door banged open. Then, a familiar voice rang out, “Constantine!” John jerked in surprise and spilled some of his hot tea onto his shirt. Cursing, he glared at the ceiling in betrayal.

The House was fond of the Batman’s eldest sons. Dick Grayson was well liked among the hero community and this included the House of Mysteries. It liked him enough, that if Grayson asked, it would come to him. John was fairly sure Nightwing could even walk in and not suffer any unfortunate consequences that many uninvited guests were subjected to. And if the House liked Grayson, it absolutely adored Jason Todd. Without any reason it popped now and again near Red Hood, so he could visit. And it went to him every time Todd even thought about something remotely close to magic. That happened a lot. And was a hindrance in John’s work. He tried to make the House stop by any means available to him. He ordered and even threatened. More than once, he cast spells to stop it. John had gone so far to plead and reason with the House. After a few months, he gave up. When it came to Jason Todd, Constantine might as well not exist.

“Sure, let him in, why don’t you?” John snarked at the House, dabbing at his wet shirt with a napkin. “You freaking traitor!”

Footsteps quickly approached the room he was sitting in. Of course, the House made it easier for Todd to find him.

An agitated Red Hood walked in with his red helmet clenched tightly in hand. He seemed pissed beyond reason and worried.

“Hello, Kid,” John greeted sarcastically. “Nice of you to stop by.”

Jason took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, relaxing somewhat.

“Hey, John. Sorry for barging in like this, but I need your help. Dick was taken by Ra’s al Ghul. I don’t know where, but there was some magic involved.”

John sighed, slumping back into his seat in resignation. He could practically feel the House quivering in excitement.

The House of Mystery was the ultimate shipper of JayDick. At first, John didn’t know what that even meant, so the House was more than happy to show him what this was about. Even after all those years, John still was finding random pieces of fanfiction, starring those two vigilantes in spellbooks instead of actual spells. Once he even walked into a room entirely devoted for JayDick art. It was ridiculous! But John let it be. He figured that the House deserved something nice in its long existence, and what could be better than young love? Providing, that Dick and Jason confessed to each other already.

Or maybe John was biased by all the fanfiction and other forms of fan arts the House threw at him, and there actually weren’t any romantic feelings between the foster brothers. Besides, the dancing around the JayDick provided him with entertainment, once the dust settled after Red Hood’s appearance. Every time Dick or Jason visited the House, it subtly hinted about them being together, a photo of them together here or something coupley they did there.

Grayson always had a meltdown at discovering Jason was alive. The House, to preserve the timeline, had to erase that knowledge from his memory. That was until the time Red Hood decided to let his family know he was back from dead. Todd’s reaction to the JayDick wasn’t any better. John took to avoiding them both whenever he could, so he wouldn’t deal with all of that emotional crap, until Red Hood’s identity was revealed.

Once Red Hood finally made his comeback to Gotham, the House wanted to force those two boys together already, but John explained that if they did at that time, they would soon crash and burn. That relationships needed time to grow and solidify. The House begrudgingly admitted Constantine was right and considerably lessened its efforts whenever one of them visited.

Still, John found himself looking forward to see JayDick finally happen. Just not today.

Speaking of romance, maybe he should pay Zatanna a visit. They were long overdue for a date.

“I’m busy,” John decided, standing up. He snapped his fingers and the stain on his shirt vanished. “But you can use the House of Mystery. It’ll help you find him. And if you get into any trouble just go in and it will take care of it.”

With that John left, leaving a dumbstruck Jason in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason - Jason from oryginal world  
>  **Jason** \- jason from current world

John wasn’t even a full minute out of the House when someone knocked politely. Warily, Jason made his way over to the door, putting his helmet back on. He took a deep, fortifying breath and threw the door open. He blinked.

Nightwing blinked back.

Jason was already preparing to chew Dick out for worrying him, when he noticed something. The Nightwing before him lacked the fingerstripes and radiated doom and gloom. Something his Dick stopped doing shortly after Jason made his return to Gotham. Jason was always curious about it, but he couldn’t straight out ask Dick without the man probably disappearing from their lives forever.

Fuck. The House had taken him to another world or something. Did that mean Ra’s also traveled to other worlds? It would be a pain. Red Hood had the pleasure of traveling through multiple universes already, and he wasn’t looking forward to repeating the experience. At least the House took him to Dick, but the one before him obviously wasn’t the Dick he was looking for.

“Uh,” Nightwing frowned, staring him up and down. “You’re not John Constantine.”

Jason snorted.

“What tipped you off?” he asked, casually leaning against the frame.

“Who are you?”

“Red Hood,” Jason replied, watching him carefully. The moment he saw Nightwing tense, he added, “but I’m not from around here.”

“Oh?” Nightwing tilted his head curiously. “Then, where are you from?”

“Another universe.”

“Okay?” Dick said slowly not quite believing him fully, but the House of Mystery at Jason’s back was proof enough.

“Say,” Jason started. “You didn’t see a raving mad, old man towing another Nightwing around, by any chance?”

“Uh,” Dick blinked. “No?”

“Of course not,” Jason muttered. “It would be too easy.”

“Who are you really?” Dick asked stepping closer. “You feel-” Nightwing stopped and bit his lip.

Jason looked at him sharply as he cut himself off. Was this Dick also an Empath in the closet?

“You’re Jason, right?” Nightwing made an ‘A’ effort to look like he guessed Red Hood’s identity and not just sensed it or however his gift worked. Another thing Jason was curious about and couldn’t ask.

“Yes.”

“So my Red Hood is...” Dick trailed off hopefully.

“Maybe,” Jason shrugged. He didn’t really want to make any assumptions about this world and give this Dick a false hope.

“But there is a chance,” Nightwing stated, leaning closer. “God, you’re so big, and-” This time he was interrupted by his comm coming to life.

Jason watched as Dick listened to whoever was on the other end. Whatever the news, Dick wasn’t very happy to hear it.

“I’m on my way,” he snapped and signed off. “There’s a situation with some kind of intruder. You can tag along to check if they are who you’re looking for, if you want?” He offered.

“Might as well,” Jason straightened and closed the door behind him God, he hoped that this intruder was his Dick. Otherwise he and the House will have a serious talk about wasting time in a crisis. “Lead the way.”

**...**

The intruder turned out to be this world’s **Red Hood**. He and Batman were engaged in a fist fight in an alley and, sadly, Batman was winning.

Jason chose to hang back, while Nightwing threw himself into the fray just as Batman knocked the **Red Hood** to the ground and bent down over him to restrain him.

Dick literally kicked Batman off the **Red Hood** and placed himself firmly between them.

“Nightwing,” Batman growled.

 **Red Hood** used the distraction to his advantage and in a blink of an eye he was on his feet and had a pistol trained on Dick’s head.

“ **Don’t move or the Golden Boy gets it,** ” he warned Batman.

Jason sighed and leaned against the wall to watch the spectacle.

Batman clenched his jaw and tensed but stayed where he was crouched down.

“ **Red** , I know how you feel,” Dick started, looking at his little brother. Because this **Red Hood** was his little brother. Dick could tell immediately. Even through all that hurt and pain and anger radiating from him. This onslaught of emotions was giving him a headache. But then he found something soft and fond deep down, and he decided to focus on that rather than the swirl of negative emotions or a gun in his face.

“ **You-** ” **Red Hood** started. He couldn’t believe Dick’s nerve. How Nightwing could just stand there and claim he knew how **Jason** felt?! Did he die and come back unavenged? No! So, what right he had to- **Jason** stopped suddenly his mental raging. He cocked his head curiously as he listened to Dick’s stream of thoughts.

Nightwing was mentally cataloging his emotions, trying unsuccessfully to sort them into some order.

 _Hurt. Betrayal. Oh, Jay, how much we had failed you._ **Jason** heard Dick thinking. _Sadness. Rage. Anger. Desperation. Too much. This is all you feel? No wonder you’re trigger happy. It’s too much. Ow._

A soft “oh” come out of **Red Hood’s** mouth instead of whatever he was about to say. Apparently, he wasn’t the only freak in the family. Dick had a power, too. It seemed focused on emotions, while **Jason** was a telepath. His suspicion was confirmed by Dick’s increased incoherence of thoughts interrupted by pained mental groans. Then, everything vanished. Just like that. The **Red Hood** had to concentrate to catch a whisper of thought from Dick, and it was only barely one word, _warm_.

“ **Hey,** ” **Red Hood** called uneasily as Dick just continued to stare at him silently, both mentally and physically.

 _This again,_ came the thought from an entirely different source.

 **Red Hood** turned to see someone that looked like him, observing them. Guessing, that the intruder knew something about Dick’s strange state, he turned into thoughts of the other him.

Jason knew what happened. He witnessed it a few times. It was incredibly rare for Dick to zone out like that, but it happened when he was faced with multiple strong emotions. He chose to focus on the most positive one to avoid being overwhelmed, and if it was buried under others it took more effort to hold onto it.

Jason remembered the first time it happened. It freaked him out then. Conveniently, the House of Mysteries showed up, so Jason guessed it had to be something magical. He poured over texts in the library, until Constantine found him and took pity. John explained to him what happened and gave him tips on how to help Dick in the future. He also cautioned him. Nobody knew about Dick’s empathy. Hell, Nightwing was still under the impression that even Constantine didn’t know about it.

“When he came here looking for some answers, he already had mastered his ability,” John said. “I couldn’t do anything more to help him, so why stress him out when it was clear he wanted to keep it a secret? He was doing good. He didn’t try to suppress his Empathy, which worked in his favor, so I let the House show him what he needed to know. But even the most experienced users need help sometimes, and I’m glad somebody finally can be there when he’ll need it.”

After that Jason focused on working out why Dick didn’t tell anyone about what he can do. But he couldn’t come up with anything, until one day, they all were called to the Batcave.

There was a massive breakout from Arkham and Blackgate, so it was decided that some other superheroes had to be called in for help. Of course, Batman wasn’t happy with that, grumbling about his rules about metahumans in his city. He saw Nightwing flinch almost imperceptibly, and of course, it had to do with Bruce. It would be funny how one stupid rule impacted Dick’s life so much, if it weren’t so depressing. But what could one expect? Since the beginning of Dick’s career at Bruce’s side, he was feed that particular line over and over. It stuck, dictating his whole life, like the man who made that rule himself.

The **Red Hood** turned back to Nightwing and slowly touched his cheek gently with his free hand. It was a constant thought in other Jason’s consciousness.

_Give Dick something else to focus on. Touch, sound. Those work the best._

He rubbed the skin with his thumb for a good few seconds until Dick slowly blinked and lifted his head to face **Red Hood** towering over him.

“ **Hey there, Sweetheart,** ” **Red Hood** drawled softly. “ **You with us?** ”

Nightwing nodded sluggishly, swaying closer to **Red Hood**.

Jason guessed that **Red Hood** had to radiate all affectionate feelings all of sudden. Dick was a sucker for those.

“Nightwing,” Batman barked warningly. He was ignored.

“ **Do you want to come with me?** ” **Red Hood** asked Nightwing.

“Yeah,” Dick breathed, nodding his head again and threw his arms around **Red Hood’s** neck.

 **Red Hood** chuckled, warm and fond even through the modulator in his helmet and exchanged his pistol for a grapple gun. He wrapped one hand around Nightwing’s waist firmly and shoot the grapple with the other.

“ **Hold on,** ” **Red Hood** instructed, and once Dick tightened his hold, they disappeared into the night.

“What?” Jason asked when the narrow-eyed glare of the Batman rested on him. “It’s not my fault you’re an asshole in this world too.”

**...**

It took some convincing to get Batman to leave Nightwing and **Red Hood** alone and to help him, but a few hours later, Jason and this world’s Bruce were going over the results in the Batcave. Batman ran a scan over Gotham to pick up traces of strange energy that could be a residue from Ra’s magic. Jason didn’t have much hope in finding something, but it couldn’t hurt to check anyway.

He tried not to think about what this world’s version of himself and Dick were doing. He was sure **Red Hood** wouldn’t hurt Dick, so he wasn’t worried about that. What he couldn’t understand was what made this **Red Hood** behave all affectionate like. His own first meeting with Dick after Jason came back from dead wasn’t that calm. It took a while for them both to be comfortable in each other presence, actually. The easiness he witnessed between this Dick and **Jason** made him almost jealous.

Nightwing in his civvies, or more like **Red Hood’s** civvies, bounced into the Cave just as the results form the scans confirmed, that they found big, fat nothing.

Dick seemed utterly content, a sight Jason saw only after Dick spend a lot of time around family.

“He loved you up good, didn’t he?” Jason teased. It had to be one hell of a cuddle fest.

Dick flushed red.

Bruce glared with disapproval.

Jason blinked, because while he meant something innocent like lots of hugs, that didn’t seem to be the only things that happened. It couldn’t be true, could it? Dick Grayson, the perfect Boy Wonder just had sex with his estranged little brother. Huh. He wondered if his Dick would let him fuck him out of his zone out. And be as deliriously happy as this Dick afterwards.

“It was nice and all,” Jason said, before the Bat could launch into the lecture mode. Yeah, he so didn’t want to be here for that. He had been surprised that Dick had even showed up, but Dick high on love was a bit careless Dick. Fortunately, any cuddle fests in his world took place after patrol, so Dick could sleep it off. A foresight this Dick apparently lacked. “But I have to get going. You know, a mad man to kill, Nightwing to save. Thanks for your help.”

He turned with an intention to use one of the Cave’s exits and almost collided with a door.

“Seriously?” he asked, distrustfully eyeing the white piece of wood hovering above the floor. “You really are something.”

He waved to a cheerful Dick and brooding Batman, and then, he walked into the House of Mysteries.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason - Jason from oryginal world  
>  **Jason** \- jason from current world

“Well...” Jason sighed once he was in the safety of the House of Mysteries. He removed his helmet. It was all fine and dandy while he had business to attend to, but it was a bitch to have it on a few hours straight. “There was a Dick Grayson there, but not the one I was looking for. Maybe you can take me to my Dick this time?”

The House hummed around him thoughtfully.

“It’s not like I needed to get my hopes up,” Jason muttered under his breath. He still couldn’t believe that the Dick he just met had sex with his Jason. “Thanks.”

There was an exasperated sigh next to him, and Red Hood jumped at the sight of the pretty alien woman with violet skin.

“Christ!” Jason gasped, hand over his wildly beating heart. “Don’t do that!”

“Watch and learn,” the woman said, pointing at the door.

“Learn what?” Red Hood asked.

The woman just stared back.

“Fine,” Jason rolled his eyes. “But we’ll be talking about it when I get back.”

He went out through the door and found himself on a rooftop. He could hear a commotion down on the street and walked over to the edge to peer down. There was a fight in the alley. A certain black and blue vigilante was facing a group of men, obviously belonging to one of the Gotham’s gangs.

Jason squatted down and watched as Nightwing pummeled the thugs into oblivion. It wasn’t like Dick didn’t ever get a little more violent in a fight, but this was something else. Something raw and desperate and angry. Jason witnessed something similar only once. Maybe twice.

A black silhouette dropped into the alley and started picking off the thugs, helping Nightwing win. At first, Jason thought it was Batman, but the person was more agile than the Bat, despite the similar build. Nightwing didn’t seem to mind its presence, so Jason decided to stay on his perch and watch the events unfold.

The thugs didn’t stand a chance against the two fighters, and soon, they were lying on the ground, unconscious.

“I didn’t ask for your help,” Dick spat angrily, “Catboy… Oh, sorry, CatMAN.”

“ **You don’t ever have to ask, Kitty Kat,** ” **the Catman** chuckled.

“Don’t call me that!” Dick shot back hotly, but it was more of a grumpy tone rather than i-will-bite-your-head-off tone.

“ **Alright, Birdie,** ” **the Catman** laughed and stepped out of the shadows.

Jason held back a groan. It was him, clad in a very tight, black leather outfit with a whip on his hip and a cowl with cat ears.

“What are you doing here?” Dick asked, crossing his arms and frowning unhappily at the current’s world **Jason**.

 **The Catman** grinned predatory and sauntered over to Nightwing, making the boy back away hastily.

“ **I heard you were back,** ” **Jason** purred. “ **S** **o, I decided to visit, since you didn’t. I’m hurt. You didn’t even tell me you were considering coming back here.** ”

“I-I,” Dick stuttered, his back hitting the wall.

Red Hood straightened from his slouched position on the roof. Something was wrong.

“I didn’t want to bother you,” Dick continued.

“ **But, Birdie,** ” **the Catman** drawled, boxing Nightwing with his body and leaning in teasingly. He lifted his hand to touch hero’s cheek, “ **I like it when you’re bothering me.** ”

Dick flinched, plastering himself against the wall. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away. He heard **Jason** breath out and then nothing. When nothing happened after a few seconds, Dick cautiously peeked out. **Jason** had backed a few steps away with his hands raised non-threateningly and was looking at him in worry.

“ **What happened to you, Pretty Bird?** ” **the Catman** asked softly.

And Dick felt foolish. He knew **Jason** wouldn’t hurt him. He knew him since he started running across rooftops as Robin and the older boy never did something to endanger him.

“Nothing,” Nightwing replied, but he didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears.

 **Jason** sighed and slowly moved closer.

“ **Now, Nightwing,** ” he lightly scolded. “ **Don’t start lying to me now.** ”

Dick’s face scrunched up, trying to hold back the urge to cry.

Red Hood started, just now realizing how young Dick looked. He must be barely eighteen, while his counterpart seemed to be similar age as him.

“I-I…” Dick tripped over his words, tears streaming down his cheeks. “H-he killed… and, and then s-she...”

 **The Catman** was very close now but took care to not to overcrowd the young hero. Dick looked at him through his tears.

“I wanted you to be my first,” he said, before dissolving into a sobbing mess.

 **Jason** embraced him tightly once he figured it was okay to do so as Dick recounted the events leading to his assault. The Haley’s, the apartment, the Blockbuster and Tarantula.

Red Hood sat back on the roof, shocked by the revelation. The story mostly matched to the one he heard that happened to his Dick. But Catalina Flores was barely mentioned in relation to those events. Not surprising, if his Dick went through… _that_ and with that piece of information, suddenly some things made sense. Like Dick flinching at the unexpected touches. It was rare, with his empathy Dick could guess people’s intentions and prepare, but it happened. He hid away around the time the events with Blockbuster took place and was extra snappy and no-touchy feely when someone did disturb him until he was ready to face the world again. Jason thought it was because of the grief over what happened with the circus and the apartment building, Now, those instances had a deeper meaning.

Jason made a mental note to pay a certain spider a visit and glanced down. **The Catman** seemed to have everything under control, so Jason got up and headed back to the House.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Abbyromana. Thank you.
> 
> Jason - Jason from oryginal world  
>  **Jason** \- jason from current world

“Okay, fine,” Jason admitted beyond pissed off. How could this happen to Dick? How could Dick not tell them anything? “I learned that I have someone to take care of.”

The humanoid manifestation of the House grinned at him, pleased.

“When I track the bitch down, she’s deader than dead,” Jason growled.

The woman sighed, hanging her head resignedly.

“Is that the only thing you learned?” she asked.

“Well, no.”

Dick in this world also seemed to accept his Jason’s advances, but Red Hood tried not to think about that and what it could mean for him. He wouldn’t get his hopes up only to have them crushed when Dick inevitably rejected him. Besides, what he learned just now just cemented Jason’s idea that Dick wasn’t looking for a relationship. To Jason’s knowledge, Dick hadn’t had any romantic relationships, since Blockbuster died. And who could blame him? Two engagements broken, and someone he trusted raping him. Yeah, Jason would have sworn off dating for life himself.

“Humans are so stupid,” the woman muttered.

“Hey!” Jason cried, affronted. “I thought you liked me!”

“It doesn’t mean I don’t think you’re obtuse,” the House replied. “Maybe this will teach you.” She gestured at the door, “Go on.”

“No,” Jason denied, crossing his arms. “Take me to Dick! We’re just wasting time, and there’s no telling what Ra’s has done to him.”

“We’ll get there when we’re supposed to; now go.”

“No.” Jason answered stubbornly.

“Fine,” the woman sighed, and the House lurched and tilted enough for Jason to lose his balance.

It practically spat him out into the new world. Jason fell with colorful curses, barely managing not to hit his face on the wooden floor. He groaned on impact with the hard floor, adding a few more expletives for a good measure.

There was an unmistakable click of a cocking of a gun.

Jason lifted his head. His gaze followed from the white socked feet propped on the footrest in front of him to thin thighs clad in dark gray sweatpants. The realization he was facing someone in a wheelchair registered in the back of his mind as he let his eyes wander further up. A deep blue shirt clung tightly to a muscled torso. And man, what a sight. It reminded him a little of how well Nightwing’s suit fit Dick’s body, kind of like a second skin, leaving nothing to the imagination. Next, the arms were buffed up with muscles, leaner than his own, but still Jason barely managed to stop himself from licking his lips at the sight. He followed the line of those arms to steady hands holding the gun pointed at him. Finally, his gaze fell upon the stunning blue eyes of Dick Grayson, which widened at the sight of his face. Right. No helmet.

Jason froze, breath catching in his throat. It was so wrong seeing Dick with a gun and in a wheelchair.

“Who are you?” Dick growled. “How did you get here?”

“Easy,” Jason tried for soothing tone, slowly pushing his upper body from the floor to sit up.

“Don’t move!” Dick’s voice was pure steel, but Jason could see a flash of uncertainty in those baby blues and a slight tremor of the gun aimed at him. Still, Jason stopped.

“Alright,” Red Hood conceded, staying still in his half push-up position.

‘Oracle! Are you okay? Answer me, dammit!’ The familiar, frantic voice demanded over what Jason guessed was a communicator.

Dick took one hand off the gun and reached back, still keeping his eyes on Jason. His legs didn’t even twitch the whole time and Jason had a sinking feeling. Was the Dick of this world paralyzed? Was he the aforementioned Oracle?

“I’m fine,” Dick replied to whoever was on the other side of the line, confirming Jason’s suspicions. “I have a visitor.”

“On my way,” was the short answer.

“So, Oracle, huh?” Jason prodded conversationally.

“And you are?” Dick shot back.

“Can I sit?” Jason didn’t mean to ignore him, but the position was starting to kill him.

Dick narrowed his eyes at him, judging.

“Slowly,” he eventually allowed.

Very slowly Jason got knees under him and lifted himself into a sitting position. He groaned quietly as he stretched his back, and then, made himself comfortable on the floor.

“I’m from another world,” he started without any prodding. “The House of Mysteries brought me here for some kind of lesson. I go by Red Hood.”

A cautiously curious expression on Dick face was replaced with a look of horror in a flash, and he cringed back. “You’re a Joker wannabe?” this world’s Oracle croaked.

Jason frowned. Dick had gone extremely pale and his hands started shaking visibly. Not a good thing while he was holding a gun. Drops of sweat appeared at his brow as he fought to maintain control of himself.

Shit. Jason didn’t mean to scare him. But, duh. It would stand to reason that Dick became Oracle the same way as Barbara in Jason’s world. Of course, he would be uncomfortable with any reminders of the clown. But on the other hand, Dick was working with this world’s Jason, so Red Hood didn’t think it would be a surprise if he dropped his code name.

“Easy,” Jason murmured and slowly inched back. “Look, I’m backing away, okay? I won’t hurt you.”

Dick calmed somewhat with the distance, enough to demand Jason surrender his guns. Red Hood slowly took them out of his holsters and slid them across the floor toward Dick. He took his time to look around while Dick secured them.

They were in the Clock Tower. The general set up was the same as Barbara’s base: round large room with automatically hiding furniture when in work mode. He wondered if this place was as cluttered as his Dick’s apartment. His eyes wandered to the left of the lift entrance. On his Earth, there was a small alcove. Barbara had a case with her old Batgirl suit. There was an alcove as well here. It was better lit but was empty of the suit. Instead, there were some new looking gadgets in there on tiny shelves. and it generally looked like it was in frequent use. That didn’t make any sense to Jason.

“In my world, Joker shot Batgirl in her home, and she got paralyzed and became Oracle,” Jason said to ease the tension. “Did that happen to you?”

“No,” Dick replied shortly. “What do you mean other world?”

“Like, other world?” Jason tried to explain. “Multiverse? Different reality? For example, where Batman is a vampire and you’re a hunter hell bent on slaying him, or where I’m some kind of Catwoman wannabe?” He frowned at Dick’s blank look. “Magic? John Constantine? Zatanna? Raven? Nothing?”

“I heard about them,” Dick said. “But I never met them.”

“You should,” Jason told him. “They’re a blast,” he winced. “Sometimes quite literally.”

Dick smiled, then caught himself and glared.

Jason snorted.

“Why are you the Red Hood?” Dick reflected.

“Ah, you know,” Jason tried to play it cool. “Joker murdered me, and I came back all revenge like and wanted to make a point to Batman.”

“W-what?” Dick strangled out, horrified expression back on his face.

Jason shrugged. Dick looked like he wanted to say something. Instead, he clamped his mouth shut and looked up.

The Tower had an entrance from the roof directly into the center of this room. This world’s Nightwing used it to drop down and put himself between Dick and Red Hood, ready to fight.

Jason noticed that Dick relaxed and finally lowered the gun he was holding the entire time.

“It’s alright,” Dick gave Nightwing a soft, sweet smile. A smile that made him look like a besotted loon.

And. Oh. OH.

Dick smiled at him like that when he thought no one was looking, Jason realized.

“ **It’s… me?** ” **Nightwing** squinted at Jason. “ **What’s going on?** ”

“I don’t know,” Oracle said, wheeling closer to his **Jason**. “He said something about other worlds and magic.”

“ **Oh,** ” Nightwing said it like it was an everyday thing. A completely different reaction than Dick’s. And Oracle picked up on that.

“What do you mean ‘oh’?” he demanded. “You knew about this?”

“ **No,** ” **Nightwing** quickly denied. “ **Not about this specifically, but I was in another world. I was going to tell you, honest!** ” he yelped as he dodged Dick’s quick swipe at him. “ **I didn’t, because the second I got back, you sent me to train with the Replacement, and then, that gang war happened. And now this.** ”

“I guess you’re forgiven then,” Dick huffed.

“ **But I love you!** ” Nightwing sighed dramatically.

Dick looked away. “I don’t know why,” he said quietly. “I’m totally useless to you like this.”

“ **No!** ” Nightwing scolded him, dropping to his knee in front of Dick. “ **You’re not useless. Every hero knows Oracle and depends on your intel. You’re so strong and amazing and beautiful.** _ **I**_ **don’t know why** _ **you**_ **love me. I’m the reason you’re in this wheelchair. How can you even-** ”

Dick threw himself at his **Jason** and kissed him desperately.

“It wasn’t your fault,” he said as he buried his head in **Nightwing’s** neck. “I would do this all over again, if it meant saving your life.”

Ah, so the paralysis had to do something with Dick saving **Jason**. Jason knew Dick was a self-sacrificing fool, but somehow this drove the fact home more than any other instance he had witnessed. He resolved to watch the idiot more closely, once he rescued Dick from Ra’s clutches, to avoid something like this in the future.

Out of the corner of his eye he spied a shimmer when the white door appeared. Finally, time to go.

“Sorry to interrupt,” he cleared his throat uncomfortably. “But my ride is here, and I need my guns.”

“ **Guns?** ” **Nightwing** raised an eyebrow at him.

“Right,” Dick said from where he was sitting in **Nightwing’s** lap, cuddled protectively against him. “I guess you can take them back.” He reached to his wheelchair and took out the confiscated weapons.

“Just be careful,” Red Hood warned. “Those are actual guns not tranq guns.”

Dick rolled his eyes at him and slid the guns back to Jason. Red Hood picked them up as he stood and holstered them.

“It was nice meeting you,” he saluted them lazily and walked to the door.

“What? Where did that came from?” the duo exclaimed as they noticed the door.

“Magic,” Jason threw over his shoulder with a smirk. And collided right with the wood.

“What the…?” he frowned at the door, while Oracle and **Nightwing** laughed themselves sick.

He tried the handle. Nothing. He pushed, pulled, knocked and kicked. The door wouldn’t open.

“Alright, fine!” Red Hood threw his hands up in defeat. “We’re meant to be together! Now open the door, you ridiculous fangirling being!”

The door opened. Jason stomped inside.

“Now take me to Dick!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jason - Jason and Dick from oryginal world  
>  **Jason** \- jason and Dick from current world

“We have arrived,” the manifestation of the House intoned.

“I sure hope so,” Jason put his helmet on and checked his guns. “If it’s another of your-” the words died on his lips as he opened the door.

“It’s not,” the woman reassured, but Jason barely heard her.

The House appeared almost in the middle of the loading area of Gotham’s docks, where there was enough free space to fit it entirely and, coincidentally, where the main fight took place. Too bad it was already over and done with.

Before the House, just barely off the porch was **Red Hood** , kneeling on the ground. A mere few feet away was an unconscious Ra’s al Ghul, lying on the ground with a busted nose. **Nightwing** and Batman were hovering over **Red Hood**. **Nightwing** was visibly worried. Batman just made his broody face, but Jason knew the man enough to know he was worried as well.

Jason noticed those things just because it was automatic at this point after all his training. Almost his entire attention was focused on the prone body lying on **Red Hood’s** lap, while the anti-hero tried to stop the bleeding from a hole in its chest.

It was Nightwing. His Nightwing. Somehow he knew this with every fiber of his being even without the House confirming it earlier. Dick was without his mask, bloody and bruised courtesy of Ra’s. Undoubtedly, Nightwing was giving the Demon Head a hard time fulfilling his plan. The pool of blood steadily growing under him was alarming, and Jason feared he was already too late.

“Dick!” he cried, crashing to his knees beside the fallen hero, hands fluttering over the battered body to check for signs of life and further injures.

Dick’s eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly at Jason.

“I’m fine, Hood,” Dick slurred weakly, blood dripping from his mouth disproving that statement.

“Sure you are,” Jason snorted. “If you die on me now, I’m going to kill you.”

Nightwing just hummed in agreement, closing his eyes.

Jason was ready to pick the injured man and take him to the House, but Ra’s decided to move at this exact moment. As much as it pained him to leave Dick’s side, Jason had to take care of the al Ghul before the villain could do even more damage.

“Get him inside,” he ordered the younger version of himself. He had no doubt he was in the past and already started to vaguely recall some things from this mess.

The younger **Red Hood** listened promptly. Getting to his feet, he picked Dick up and carried him into the House.

Meanwhile Jason took out one of his guns from the holster and aimed it at Ra’s al Ghul.

“Get up and don’t try anything, if you value your life,” he growled, barely stopping himself from pulling the trigger. Instead, he dragged the old man up and pushed him in the direction of the House.

Ra’s turned to frown at him and gingerly touched his nose. Then, he looked back to where Jason was leading him and dug his heels in.

“You can’t put me in there!” he almost shrieked with wide eyes. “Do you have any idea what it will do to me?”

“Pretty much,” Jason shoved him again, harder. “So, you better behave. I’m sure Constantine would love to boss you around.”

Ra’s paled and swallowed hard.

“Move!” Jason shouted.

Ra’s stumbled forward with the help of **past Nightwing** , who had suddenly appeared next to Ra’s, gripping his arm tightly.

“ **I recommend listening to him,** ” he said, all threats of violence wrapped in a sweet and soft voice.

Al Ghul admitted defeat and allowed **Nightwing** to escort him into the House. Jason trailed behind them, carefully keeping his aim on Ra’s. Batman closed their strange procession and shut the door behind them once they were all inside.

**Past Nightwing** was blinking in confusion at his suddenly empty hand. Ra’s was nowhere to be seen in the cozy foyer they all found themselves in after entering the House of Mysteries.

Jason wasn’t worried. He was sure that the sentient building put the villain somewhere secure.

“Don’t wander off,” Red Hood advised and rushed into the corridor where the House was beckoning him after his mental request to know where his Dick was.

“You better not be dead, you fucking idiot,” he muttered under his breath on the way, tearing off his helmet and dropping it carelessly on the ground. “Not after all of this.”

Jason walked into one of the guest bedrooms the House kept in the hopes of having more inhabitants someday. Dick was lying on the sheets, unconscious. The violet woman was cleaning his wounds. **Red Hood** was just hovering protectively, unsure what else he could do to help.

Jason quickly walked to the bed. He sat on the edge opposite to the magical being and took Dick’s hand in his own.

“You can help him, right?” he asked desperately, looking into compassionate eyes of the manifestation of the House.

“I’m already helping,” the House replied. “But he heals faster than normal on his own. He’ll be fine.”

Right. Jason might have saved Dick from his supposed destiny of being a Talon, but not before the Court of Owls managed to do some damage already. They injected him with their little serum in the hopes the after effects would force Dick to crawl back to them. But they didn’t take into account how stubborn Grayson could be, and Jason helped as much as he could.

Jason sighed in relief and cupped Dick’s cheek tenderly.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again,” he said quietly, fondly.

Dick leaned into the touch. Yup, a total sucker for affectionate feelings, even if unconscious.

The manifestation touched his shoulder lightly.

“Let him rest,” she said kindly. “I’ll watch him for you, but you must now focus on the others.”

Jason blinked at her, and then reluctantly pulled himself away, focusing his attention on his younger self.

**Red Hood** looked totally uncomfortable, ready to bolt the instant the opportunity struck. Jason couldn’t really blame him. **Red Hood** was consumed by rage and betrayal, so any thoughts of being friendly with any of the Bats were giving him the creeps.

After reassuring **Red Hood** that he could leave at any time he desired, Jason invited him to the talk. As much as Jason wanted to just get back to Dick’s side, he knew Batman would demand an explanation and wouldn’t be satisfied with glossed over version. With the fun times ahead of him, Jason would be reassured somewhat if his younger version was present for this conversation.

When they got back to the foyer, the quiet talk between Batman and **Nightwing** ceased suddenly. **Nightwing** looked both like he seen a ghost and the best thing he had ever laid his eyes on. Batman was shocked still, which was a feat.

Belatedly, Jason realized that he ditched his helmet in his haste to get to Dick’s side, so now he pretty much revealed his identity to the past Batman and **Nightwing**. Oops.

After the shock wore off, they relocated to the living room. That was the only place with enough sitting space for them to be comfortable without invading each other spaces too much.

The questions flew rapidly one after the other. Jason tried to answer them as vaguely as he could. He knew the House would erase the memory of the whole encounter from their past versions minds, but he still wanted to play it safe.

At some point, Dick stumbled in. He was looking a lot better, clean from blood and clad in comfortable looking clothes. After a moment of hesitation, he made a beeline for Jason and sat next to him.

The conversation continued, until Jason deemed that it was time to go. **Red Hood** eagerly shot to his feet and practically ran out of the House. **Nightwing** seemed disappointed at this and drug himself out dejectedly. Batman stood up and stared for a minute at Jason and Dick.

“I’m glad you two are okay,” he said in his gravely voice and then left, his cape swishing dramatically after him.

Jason closed his mouth some time later after he was left gaping by Bruce’ sudden display of emotion. He shook his head and sighed, sinking into the couch.

After a minute he frowned, looking at Dick. The man didn’t say a word since he got here, just sat still, curled into a ball with head resting on his bent knees. Jason thought about cutting him some slack, Dick almost died after all, but him being this quiet was weird.

“How are you feeling?” he asked lowly.

Dick turned his head to look at him. The soft smile on his lips, the one **Oracle Dick** gave his own **Jason** , the onewhich helped Jason realize that his affection wasn’t entirely one sided.

“I’m fine, Jay,” Dick replied just as quietly. “Just tired.”

Well, Jason wasn’t in a hurry, was quite comfortable on the couch and decided he was done hiding his feelings. And Dick liked to cuddle.

“Come here,” he invited, raising the arm closest to Dick to make a room for him at his side.

Nightwing tilted his head curiously at him, then slowly, hesitantly tipped himself sideways so his head rested on Jason’s thigh. He remained all curled up though.

Oh well, you win some you lose some, Jason thought and started massaging Dick’s scalp gently.

The older man hummed in approval and relaxed slightly. “You’re awfully affectionate all of sudden,” he observed.

“I just love you,” Jason replied pretending as if his heart wasn’t pounding in his ears.

“I love you too, Little Wing,” Dick replied easily.

Jason shook his head. How someone who could literally feel other people’s emotions could be so dense?

“As in: I’m in love with you,” he clarified.

Dick stilled. Jason was sure he wasn’t even breathing anymore. Then, he repositioned himself, so he could look at Jason without straining his neck.

“I… I love you like that too,” he said. “But, Jason,” Dick looked to the side with regret, avoiding Jason’s eyes, “I lied to you. And I will keep lying to you. I have secrets I can’t ever tell anybody, not all of them. You’ll eventually get frustrated with that and just… leave.”

Jason was pretty sure he knew what secrets Dick was referring to and just had to roll his eyes at the idiot. He took Dick’s hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

“That you love all affectionate feelings and get drunk on love?” Jason teased. Dick snapped his eyes back to him, wide and terrified. Jason snorted softly. “Dick, I know. For over a year now.”

“You do?” Dick coughed out. “And you’re not bothered by it?”

“Why on earth I would be bothered by it?” Jason smiled. “You’ve always been the touchy feely type, empathy or not.”

“You really-” Dick sniffed and buried his face in Jason’s stomach, curling closer to him.

“Dickie, Sweetheart,” Jason smiled sadly, petting Dick’s hair as he cried. “I love all of you. The good, the bad, and the weird.”

Dick laughed wetly and looked up, wiping his eyes.

“Sorry,” he apologized.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Jason reassured. “Now rest.”

The older man nodded, shifting closer to drape himself over Jason’s lap and sighed, content. Jason went back to running his fingers through Dick’s hair.

“John let you use the House?” Dick asked sleepily after a while.

“It’s not like he had much of a choice,” Jason chuckled. “She wouldn’t settle for anything else.”

“She?” Dick questioned curiously.

“Yup, she,” Jason said proudly.

Dick peered at him from half-lidded eyes. “You totally named the House,” he grinned. “Oh, John had to be _thrilled_. What is it?”

Jason chuckled at the memory of Constantine’s sputtering indignation.

“Corinna.”

Dick repeated the word, testing.

“It suits her,” he decided.

A comfortable silence settled over them. They both relaxed and enjoyed the peaceful moment shared between them.

Suddenly Dick shuddered and went back to making an impression of the ball.

“You think we can stay here for a little longer before going back?” he asked, voice small and vulnerable.

Jason frowned. He couldn’t think of anything that just happened, that could have Dick so spooked.

“Sure,” he replied. “It’s the dream come true for Corinna. But… what’s wrong?”

Dick was quiet for a moment, playing with the hem of Jason’s jacket.

“Dick?” Jason repeated uneasily.

Dick sighed and pulled himself into tighter ball.

“Ra’s knows who tipped off the Court,” he confessed.

Jason felt his eyes widen. The adrenaline spiking as he was filled with the anticipation to make the traitor pay dearly for endangering his love.

“Who was it?” he asked, eager to start the hunt. But the next word Dick uttered had him reeling.

“Damian.”


End file.
